Happy Pizza Christmas
by FonzFan82
Summary: Christmas had always been Daphne's favorite time of the year. The snow had blanketed everything in sparkling white. The gang gathers to decorate Mystery Inc. headquarters and exchange presents. This year someone has a present she and the gang would not soon forget.


Note: I would like to thank LoveofVelma for the idea of this story. I let him open the story for a beginning of a few paragraphs. I'd also like to thank draco122 for coming up with the title. Hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Daphne looked out on a winter wonderland. New fallen snow had blanketed everything, turning trees to white coated sentinels. Christmas music served up a background of festival interludes.

She turned to see her fashionably furnished home being turned upside down by Fred and Velma fighting over which ornament should top the ten foot tree. Fred wanted a well – developed angel while Velma was holding out for a planet – shaped star.

Shaggy and Scooby were discussing the finer parts of pizza crusts. While spreading crumbs of said crust over her freshly vacuumed carpet.

The snow outsider grew heavier by the minute. Daphne still didn't stop staring at the white falling snow. Winter had always been her favorite time of year. In the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby were discussing what kind of crust would fit.

"Scoob, what kind of crusts should we do this time: thick, thin, or stuffed? Shaggy asked.

"How about all three?" Scooby suggested.

"All three? Glad I thought of it," Shaggy said.

As usual, he and Scooby Doo were weating their usual chef's hate and apron.

"Won't this be a fine Christmas ornament, right?" he asked.

Scooby giggled, saying, "Reah, Raggy."

As Scooby said that, his stomach growled. Shaggy's stomach growled also.

"Scoob, did your tummy growl?"

"Reah."

"What would be better: pizza ornament or making it for ourselves?"

"Roth."

"We can make this both for ourselves."

"Reah, reah," Scooby agreed.

"And in case of an emergency, we can call Pizza Hut and put their pizza on our tree," Shaggy said.

"Rood idea, Raggy."

That's when Velma walked in. Shaggy and Scooby didn't notice Velma's appearance.

"What are you two chickens up to now?" Velma asked as Shaggy began making the thin crust.

"Scooby and I decided to make some pizza since we got hungry. Right, Scoob?"

Scooby nodded.

"Right, Raggy."

Velma slapped her left hand on her glasses.

"Oh, brother. Can't you two think of anything else besides food?"

"Yeah, Velma. Cheese, sauce, pepperoni, and a cherry on top for dessert," Shaggy replied.

"I came in to get a glass of water. Fred and I are still working on the tree."

"What did you two decide on? The solar system ornament or the angel?" Shaggy asked as Velma grabbed out a tall glass and filled it halfway to the top.

"We decided the angel would be at the top of the tree and the solar system would be next to it."

"Sounds good," Shaggy said and put the pizza in the oven.

After that, Velma said nothing else and walked out, taking her glass with her.

"That was close, Scoob. Tell you what. How about we eat this batch for ourselves to keep our tummies from growling. When the gang are in bed tonight, we take both the angel and solar system down. We can call Pizza Hut and put their pizza slices on the tree as ornaments and decoration for the top. What do you think, Scoob?"

Scooby continued to laugh. Since he was laughing so hard, he couldn't answer Shaggy. He was busy laughing at Shaggy's plan.

"Glad I thought of it. I hope the gang would love their gift this year," Shaggy said.

He hoped he didn't say it loud enough for the girls and Fred to hear. All year-long, Shaggy and Scooby had planned this and didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

Velma placed her tall glass of water on the coffee table.

"What are our chefs up to now?" Fred asked, giving Velma his best eye contact.

"What else? Those two chickens were doing their best: making pizza. Shag even said something about a cherry on top."

"Well, that's Shag and Scoob for you, Velma," Fred said as he rolled his eyes.

"True," Velma agreed.

Daphne still didn't budge from the window.

"Come and help us, Daph. What makes you want to star out the window this long?" Fred asked as he watched the redhead push her long hair out of her face.

"Haven't you noticed, Freddy? Snow is beautiful and what would Christmas be if it didn't snow?" Daphne asked.

"She's got a point, Fred. Snow actually is beautiful," Velma said.

He didn't reply.

That's when Velma and Fred heard the timer in the kitchen go off.

"Looks delicious, huh, Scoob? I hope it's big enough of a batch for us and the tree," Shaggy said.

"I think so," Scooby agreed.

"Just stick with the plan, Scoob. Whatever you do, don't tell the girls and Freddy."

"I won't," Scooby said.

"What do you think those two will give us for Christmas this year? Remember last year those two made a blueberry pair of slipper?" Fred asked.

"How could I forget that one? It took us a while to figure out those slippers had no fabric material. I hope whatever it is this year they won't think of something worse than that. My guess is this year it has something to do with pizza," Velma said.

"Good thought."

Unlike Shaggy and Scooby, he and the girls could care less about food.

"Scoob, how about we have the slices of pizza and add them with a cherry on top as ornaments? The cherry could look like it was part of the other lights."

He and Scooby kept laughing about it.

"Maybe the cherry would fit if any of the other lights went out."

"Reah, reah."

The snow outside continued to grow even heavier. Velma looked out the window.

"Looks like we're in for a real snowstorm," Velma said.

It just reached three feet of snow.

"I can tell," Fred said, taking a look for himself.

Today was Christmas Eve, so the presents should be under the tree for tomorrow. After eating about a few slices of pizza, Shaggy belched.

"I'm full, aren't you, Scoob I almost forgot today was Christmas Eve. We can order through Pizza Hut since that once the gang is asleep, and then we'll do what our plan is."

Everything that he and Scoob had cooked was mostly homemade. Somehow he and Scooby surprisingly came up with several ideas for secret ingredients.

Shaggy hoped this plan would work out just fine. Once Fred and the girls were off to bed, Shaggy and Scooby would try not to have the girls make any noise so they could put up the pizza slices on the tree. Shaggy decided not to use a ladder because Fred and the girls could hear.

A little after eight that night, Fred and the girls grew sleepy so they decided to call it a night. That's when Fred heard a car pull up. Since he was closest, he went ahead and answered. Shaggy and Scooby were watching quietly from the kitchen doors.

"Freddt wasn't supposed to find out," Shaggy whispered.

Upstairs, Velma and Daphne took turns using the shower. Of course, they heard the vehicle drive up. After Fred tipped the delivery boy, he didn't bother taking the boxes into the kitchen. He just left the boxes on the coffee table. Then Scooby and Shaggy walked out of the kitchen doors and Shaggy gave the signal to Scooby, telling him it was time to take the pizza out.

Shaggy quietly signaled to Scooby to stay with the pizza boxes while he worked on moving things around. When Fred was out of the shower, the girls were waiting for him.

"Who was at the door?" Daphne asked.

"Some delivery boy from Pizza Hut. Go figure that one out. See you girls in the morning."

"All right," both girls said and closed their bedroom doors.

Shaggy had luck with removing the angel decoration and solar system ornament off quietly. He was right – one of the lights on the tree was not blinking the way it should. He managed to quietly add the cherry without any sound that would wake up the other three.

Scooby silently ate a couple of slices and tried not to belch too loud. Shaggy noticed a few slices were already gone.

"Scoob! That was not part of the plan!" he loudly whispered.

Scooby didn't listen.

"Give me a slice, Scoob."

Scooby handed him a thin slice.

"Thanks, Scoob. I think this will be the best gift this year."

Scooby nodded.

Shaggy added the thin pizza slice to the area where he took down Velma's ornament. He put a thick slice of pizza at the top of the tree where the angel was earlier. Shaggy added a cherry on top. He laughed quietly. Scooby had been in giggles all along.

"I can't wait to see the gang's eyes when they wake up in the morning, Scoob. I'm getting a bit sleepy, so I'm off to bed. Merry Christmas," Shaggy said as he yawned and gave a good stretch.

Scooby said good – night as well. Scooby ended up turning all the lights out.

The next morning, which was Christmas Day, everybody was up early. All except for Daphne. She loved to sleep late. Everyone thought it was a good idea to wait to unwrap the gifts. Velma had given Shaggy a few pairs of green shirts. He gave her a few orange shirts and skirts. Hers looked pretty worn out. Fred gave Daphne a new jewelry box and she gave him a forty – dollar gift card to Famous Footwear so he could get his own socks and shoes. She did want to give him new shoes, but didn't know what he would want, so she was going to let him decide.

Shaggy and Scooby were the first ones up. Once they woke up, they went straight to the kitchen, put on their chef's hat and apron. They usually had omelets, eggs, orange juice and water, bacon, and of course, cinnamon rolls. While working on the omelet, Shaggy and Scooby could hear Fred and Velma walking in the living room.

Fred and Velma wished one another Merry Christmas. Before Fred could turn the Christmas tree lights on, one of the cherries fell on the carpet.

"Hmm. This isn't a real light," Velma said, picking up the fallen cherry.

"What do you think it is, then?"

"It looks and feels like a cherry."

"Those clowns," Shaggy and Scooby heard him sigh.

Velma looked up the tree, checking to see if the angel and solar system decorations were still in place. They weren't. Velma tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look."

Fred looked at the tree himself.

"Why aren't our decorations on?" he asked.

"Ask the clowns. They must have planned this out."

"I paid the delivery boy who was here last night. I had to pay eleven dollars."

"That's crazy," Velma said.

"You better believe it."

That's when Daphne came downstairs, all dressed.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

Fred and Velma both said Merry Christmas. Daphne saw the cherry Velma was holding.

"What's the cherry for?" Daphne asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Fred told her, pointing at the tree.

Daphne looked up. That's when she saw cherries and the slices of pizza on the tree. Shaggy and Scooby were watching. They giggled in silence.

"What a great gift, right, Scoob?"

"Reah!"

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Velma cried out.

That's when they came out of the kitchen.

"You called?" Shaggy asked in giggles.

He was laughing so hard he was now crying.

"So it was you two who put the cherries and pizza on the tree. Is this why the delivery boy from Pizza Hut was here?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Shaggy answered in giggles.

"This was a gift from both of us. Happy Pizza Christmas."

Daphne decided to change the subject. Today's weather was sunny, but there was still a lot of snow. She always loved playing outside at this time of year, and so did Velma.

"Anyone up for joining me in the snow?" Daphne asked.

"Be right with you," Velma said.

"Okay."

Daphne put her matching purple gloves and walked outside. While waiting, she decided to make an angel snowman.

"Velma, by the way, if you don't want those orange sweaters, you can always exchange them," Shaggy told her.

"Thank you, but I'll keep them."

"Oh, I bought those skirts for that convention you always talked about."

"That's really sweet of you, Shaggy," Velma said as Fred slammed the door loudly. He found Daphne lying in the snow. She'd made about four angel snowmen while waiting.

"Daph, I just thought of something. I'll tell when Velma and Shag join us."

She didn't answer. Just then, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby joined Fred and Daphne.

"Guys, I have an idea," Fred said.

"What?" Shaggy asked.

"Losers who lose the snowball fight make winners hot chocolate."

"Even if we already have a pizza tree?" Shaggy questioned.

"Right," Daphne replied as she brushed the snow off her pants.

Fred and Daphne teamed up as usual, while Velma, Scooby and Shaggy teamed up.

"Fred, Daphne, you wanna bet we're gonna win?" Shaggy asked.

"No bet today," Velma told him.

"Darn," Shaggy said.

Fred and Daphne threw five snowballs as Shaggy and Velma did eight.

"We won!" Shaggy said as he did a high-five with Scooby.

"That means you two make the hot chocolate," Velma told them.

After walking into the house, snow was all over the floor.

Fred and Daphne walked into the kitchen and made five hot chocolates with marshmallows. Shaggy turned the fire on so they could warm up.

"Come and get it!" Daphne called to their friends.

As usual, Scooby got to the kitchen before Shaggy and Velma came in, they took their mugs from Daphne and Fred and all four friends and their dog clicked glasses.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Fred said as they all took their first sip.

"Don't forget Happy New Year," Shaggy added.


End file.
